


【研日】蘋果派

by Amelia6758



Category: haikyu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia6758/pseuds/Amelia6758
Summary: ☆美食家研磨☆相互餵食秀☆用餐時的事
Relationships: 研日
Kudos: 6





	【研日】蘋果派

**Author's Note:**

> ☆美食家研磨  
> ☆相互餵食秀  
> ☆用餐時的事

甜甜的，咬下去帶點脆，不同於看似平凡樸素的外表，那有些鬆軟的內餡讓口舌被微濕潮熱浸泡，細細咀嚼包覆的甜美會綻放，吞嚥其中則留連於清香忘返。綿綿密密的味道充斥腔內，淹沒神經，麻痺味蕾。就像打開驚喜包樣，盡管裡面獲得的玩具不是自己所喜歡，那接二連三層出不窮像無止盡泉水般湧出的驚喜感他倒是不討厭。

切開表層，溫滿內醬溢出，帶出果的香飄散肆意的蜜和著輕絲辛料，肉桂微辣微甜的獨特口感為盤中甜中和了膩，飽滿著彰顯存在。孤爪研磨不慌不忙地將圓分整為塊，手法俐落的叉起，均切，輪替，使之變為得宜型態後——進食。

黑尾鐵朗曾簡短的用一個詞評論研磨吃食的樣貌。

〝殘暴〞

「蛤啊？」而孤爪研磨對此突兀發言投以不解的單聲，並未獲得謎題者的解答。摸不著頭腦的對話在黑尾意義不明的笑容中隱去。他只覺得自己的竹馬要不瘋了，再不然就是得了青春期的特有產病。尋來思想，浮現出頭戴金冠手持寶劍紅色披風哈哈大笑的黑尾，他不著痕跡的挪動椅子，試圖保持出理想的距離。但還是被眼尖的瞧見，於是那次餐會是在一陣喧鬧聲下散亂收尾。

他本想或許今生永遠都不會了解那句話的意思，就那樣抱持著「這樣啊？」的想法過下去也不壞，與其他人同樣無趣順順過完一生，雖然沉悶卻也還能接受。可生命卻像跟他開玩笑似地將他構築尚未完善的棋局佈置全盤掀翻，強行安插了新將在上，讓飽和的棋數近乎崩盤。

「那個好吃嗎。」靠近於窗邊被向陽光輝照耀，便能蒙上堪比其毫不遜色的熠熠生輝，那是連沉於杯底的焦糖色澤都能調和的光，「研磨？」接著太陽的光芒偏斜，隨著少年的側頭掉落下，細碎的髮絲隨散半浮不貼挨倚臉龐，零星半點的晨刺痛了眼，他只得妥協瞇起，為了看清而不閉眸，待適應後才能重振旗鼓。就像貓咪，孤爪研磨想到了其他人提及他們隊時的形容。彷彿貓一般盯視著獵物，看準掉以輕心的時機迅速下手。那麼自己現在的情況算是正準備享用午餐時，被更美味的食物分神嗎，他想。

比起靜止不動的死物，會飛得鳥兒果然顯得更吸引人。

琢磨著是不是本身發言不當，日向翔陽用著不太擅長啟用的腦袋反覆核對兩人今日交流時的種種畫面，依舊無頭緒。只見對坐的孤爪研磨慢條斯理的放下刀叉，慵懶而隨意的托起腮看了他好一會兒，表情就像望著剛才自己吃不到幾口的派，專注沉默。無助愧感使之不安的用匙攪動碗內，飯粒被生黃蛋液妥妥融合，批染成淡淡燦金的米白很好地接受著上方蔥綠萃集。

出於擔憂，或是獻寶，不管哪種心態，日向對著他那不怎麼好好吃飯只吃喜歡食物的友人遞出：「來一口吧！」的邀約，試圖劃破寧靜。舉在半空發酸繃直的肌肉在獲准應邀後得以支撐。孤爪研磨悠悠地將兩手覆在柔韌掌心，手與手間餘熱傳遞，他扣起指節帶動，使日向順著身傾斜來到更靠近他的距離。銀製勺子如實反映光景，不久探入孤爪研磨的唇舌之中完美映出那片鮮色地海，從中帶有依稀可見的雪白牙齒，其中幾顆看來似乎格外鋒刃，「嗯…好甜。」腥紅的舌調皮吐出向外探露輕舔，又靈活的帶上幅度蜷起縮回，孤爪仿若自然不過的細微動作全讓日向收盡眼底。他不難想像那匙米飯被齒尖撕裂，並嚼食融為血液的過程，甚至在一瞬間還以為處在研磨口中被咬碎的正是自己。

「會不會是因為你先吃了甜食的緣故。」手心發熱，他能感覺到滲出絲絲汗液，「研磨平時太挑食了，有甜食就只吃甜食，搞不好現在還影響了味覺，半成了甜點味蕾！」錯開視線，單腳往後踏退，出於本能地有點想從這過近的距離中抽身。而孤爪研磨像早有預知，先一步鬆放，「...是嗎？」他先是困惑，再來領會，「總覺得很奇特呢。」隨後笑開了眉。

「？」

「翔陽式回答。」

意識到自己說了奇怪的話後，日向翔陽的臉變得通紅，即使不去照鏡子，他也能感知到。

真是太丟臉了！

熱，涌由擴散。回升，或者說本就從未下降，倆人嬉笑的音色將店內多渲上一層色。古樸的木製建築在太陽的照射下也充滿活力，這是屬於太陽的奇妙魔法。

「翔陽。」研磨模仿著日向的語句說著，重回對話。倒回，「這個好吃喔？」貌似他們才剛入座上完餐正準備享用。日向怔怔的看著眼前停留的香甜，孤爪單單捏起了最為完整漂亮的一塊，給他遞上前來，派皮沒有崩碎落餡。順從的張大口，同研磨方才吃時無異——只是這回沒有餐具，呼吸打落回傳的氣息在提醒他研磨正親以手餵。

一般，男高中生朋友會這樣做嗎？

還是，是自己太過在意。

將日向的煩惱搭著甜連帶消掉的蘋果派，點點推進深處。滴入的毒會在還未察覺前率先發酵。

日向翔陽的疑惑並沒有持續太久，便被口中那塊千變萬化的層次所驚豔，他品到了檸檬的酸和奶油的膩、肉桂的辛以及蜂蜜的甜，又是果肉與麵皮結合後的滋味重組，每咬一口全是與往不同的全新感受。他突然了解為何研磨那麼喜歡蘋果派。

望著日向那比蘋果派內容物還要豐富的表情，孤爪研磨愉悅地笑了笑，嘴角彎起的角度不易察覺，他很喜歡此時此刻。

不過還不夠。

孤爪研磨喜歡品嘗，不論是面前那派的口感、光澤還是香味或是正在吃派的那個人，他都想要慢慢的，細細體會。

現在還不行。

搓起，兩指腹間黏合的濕滑感屬於日向翔陽。而拉起繩網等待他乏力投入陷阱的只有孤爪研磨。

這一隻狡猾的貓，準備在鳥兒背後。


End file.
